


Lazy Morning Love

by saignant



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saignant/pseuds/saignant
Summary: Chris craves love, Albert is Albert.





	Lazy Morning Love

The night had been scorching hot. In more than one way.  
It was just barely 6 am and it was already beginning to heat up outside.  
Chris and Albert had slept with open windows, but other than attracting bugs it hadn't done much to cool the bedroom down.

Chris alarm went off, and he groaned. He hated to get up early, and he hated it especially today, because he had to go to the station without Albert, who had the day off. The scorching heat didn't help either. 

Five more minutes.

Five more minutes would surely do no harm. Chris was soon drifting off to sleep again, when he felt a weight on his back and an unmistakable hardness poking between his cheeks. Chris hole was still lose and slick from their nightly lovemaking, so Albert's dick slipped easily inside of him.

“Ah … Albert. I can't,” Chris whined. “Unlike you, I haven't got the day off. I've got to get to the Station.”

“No, you don't.”

“Yes, I do!”

“No you don't. I have it on good authority that your superior officer gave his best man the day off.”

Chris smiled. “Wouldn't that be unprofessional, to favor me like that?”

It's less a favor to you than a gift for me to have you here,” Albert said, accentuating every other word with a short thrust against Chris butt, pushing his dick even further into Chris willing hole.

When he hit his prostate, the younger man shuddered under him. Albert could feel Chris hips moving, rubbing his erection against the sheets, searching for some much needed friction.

Albert showered the side of Chris face with kisses. They both loved doing it like this: Albert could fulfill his need for dominance, while Chris loved the intimacy of the position, that allowed for only soft, shallow thrusts, and lazy lovemaking instead of fucking. It was what Chris craved after his Air Force years. With DADT still firmly in place at that time, fast, meaningless fucks, tainted with the fear of discovery were sadly the norm.  
This was heaven.

Chris could feel the telltale tingling behind his balls. He was close. Albert was panting hard above him, and he could feel the other mans heart fluttering against his back. His hips were pounding harder against Chris ass. Albert was a great marksman, who unerringly hit Chris prostate with each thrust, sending him over the edge. With a loud moan Chris added another load to the already soiled sheets.

Chris orgasm seemed to sent Albert into a frenzy, who fucked as hard and fast into Chris as the position allowed. Instead of trailing kisses, Albert bit into Chris neck, who cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Albert came. 

After a few minutes and the high gone, Albert became really heavy. “Need.. air.” Albert rolled off of him.

Chris reached for his burning neck. His hand came back with a few tiny specks of red.

“You drew blood,” Chris said, disbelievingly.

“Now that you bear my mark, you will be mine forever.”

Chris looked Albert in the eye. “I can't decide if that's romantic or creepy.”

“Romantic,”Albert answered, smiling his most creepy smile.

Chris did not know that Albert had meant it literally, when he had said earlier, that Chris was his gift, for today was Albert's birthday. He hadn't told Chris, and it wouldn't come up later, either, and after the events that would go down in a few months, Chris was glad he never knew.


End file.
